Playing Fun with Barney!
Playing Fun with Barney! is a custom clip show and a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in September 16, 1996. Plot Barney, B.J., Baby Bop and the kids play together, and remember fun times from Backyard Gang-Season 1 episodes. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Min *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Family in the Dell (taken from: My Family's Just Right for Me) #BINGO (taken from: My Family's Just Right for Me) #My Family's Just Right For Me #Apples and Bananas (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Down By the Bay (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Six Little Ducks (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Growing (taken from: Happy Birthday, Barney!) #My Hat, It Has Three Corners (taken from: Our Earth, Our Home) #Old Brass Wagon (taken from: Practice Makes Music) #The Marching Song (taken from: Practice Makes Music) #I Am a Fine Musician (taken from: Practice Makes Music) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (taken from: Barney in Concert) #The Noble Duke of York (taken from: Barney in Concert) #Pop Goes the Weasel (taken from: Barney in Concert) #The Traffic Light Song (taken from: Playing It Safe) #The Barney Bag (taken from: Playing It Safe) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (taken from: Playing It Safe) #The Clapping Song (taken from: Hop to It!) #The Exercise Song (taken from: Hop to It!) #Five Senses Song (taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #I Can Laugh (taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #Do Your Ears Hang Low? (taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #Everyone Is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This group (Carlos, Jason, Min and Tosha) also used in "It's Raining, It's Pouring". *The Barney costume used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" was also used in this episode. *The musical arrangments used in "Once Upon a Time" are used in this episode, except for I Love You, which uses the version from "Barney's Big Surprise", with Barney's vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons on the first verse, and his vocals from the regular Season 3 on the second verse, with the kids' vocals from the regular Season 3 on the second verse. *Though this was a Season 3 Home Video, they use the Season 1 intro for the theme song, the opening scene from that intro is used, the clips from this episode are used, and the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's swing (from Season 1-2) is used. And Season 1 title card only says "Playing Fun with Barney". *This is the 7th episode which Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going up to the treehouse. *This is the 7th episode which Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after B.J. and Baby Bop say "Bye" to everybody and leave and dissapear. Then, the kids say "Bye" to Barney and then leave the treehouse, then Barney says "I hope we had lots of good times about playing. And thanks for coming to see us, and remember. I love you". Then he waves and says "Bye". Then, it fades to the end credits. Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Barney Clip Show